Fishing is Fun
by NeoScriptGenius12
Summary: Heinrich is coming home. Somewhere, Black Alice is laughing. A lore based series.
1. He Feeds

**Script's Nightly Snips is here with your nightly dose of nightmare fuel!**

XXX

 **Log of Anomalous Items Page #67**

 **Foreword:** The SCP Foundation has discovered a substantial number of items which are simply too useless to merit further attention. This document lists those items which have prompted some curiosity. It may be used as a resource should knowledge of these items become useful or necessary in the future.  
– Dr. █████ █████, Head of Research, Site ██

 **Item Description:** An approximately five foot long blade which is decorated with and fused with the miniaturized bodies of approximately 666 female winged humanoids. Humanoid parts described as "Fleshy" on contact. Has four eyes and one center eye that observes all who pass by it. Object occasionally emits a high pitched noise when confronted with [REDACTED]. Use against [DATA EXPUNGED] tissue samples have proven promising. SCP classification pending once experiment is cleared for testing.

 **Date of Recovery:** 10/31/17

 **Location of Recovery:** MC&D Auction at Belfast, United Kingdom.

 **Current Status:** On a pedestal in a standard weapon containment cell. Door is accessible only to authorized personnel with Level 2 clearance and above, and strictly for testing. Permission from at least one Level 3 Researcher is needed.

XXX

 **Incident Report-106-Item AH**

 **Date:** 11/5/18

 **SCP Involved:** SCP-106

 **Location:** Item Lockup Cells #66

 **Description:**

At approximately 8:08 PM SCP-106 Breached Containment after concluding a previously unseen "Meditative" behavior.

After "Phasing" through defending guards, resulting in seven fatalities, it was pursuing a lone janitor before coming across the Item Lockup Cells. It made it's way into the cells, and proceeded to break into the room containing Item AH. Instead of making the high pitched noise it typically made upon reaction with [REDACTED] the item instead made a low droning noise compared by personnel to a "Cat purring". Dr. Will commented that "The blade seemed...happy to see the Old Man for lack of a better term." SCP-106 was noted to cautiously approach the blade and allegedly caress it. At this point, "Old Folk Caretakers", an MTF experienced in containment of SCP-106 moved into the area with experimental UV light based weaponry. SCP-106 proceeded to [DATA EXPUNGED] showing previously unknown swordsmanship skill. Notably, the entire squad survived, and are expected to return to their normal sizes within the month.

SCP-106 then escaped into it's pocket dimension with Item AH. All known sites that formerly contained or had contact with SCP-106 are to be placed on high alert. Containment teams are currently being mobilized to locations where it will likely emerge next.

SCP-106's current whereabouts remain unknown.

XXX

 _"..."_

 _The hero drew in deep breathes, Angel Halo limply dragging behind him, slick with the blood of Her Angels as he crept into the woods, his smoking, burned body barely covered in charred scraps of rag. So focused on his war against Them, he had ignored how his overuse of the blade, his own powers, and so great was his rage that he didn't pay any attention as angel blood and soul splattered over him, fell into his mouth, even as it corroded him._

 _By the time Heinrich, slayer of the Eight realized what was happening to him, it was almost too late._

 _Even after he cut and stabbed and sliced his way out of Heaven in a panic, his body was corroding from the punishment it took during his war. Pain spread through his legs, and he could smell something sizzling._

 _He realized it was himself._

 _Limping through a forest, he couldn't help but feel that he left something absolutely vital behind in Heaven. He knew that it was important, that he absolutely could not let Her keep it, but he was in no state to fight, let alone help himself anymore. He supported himself on a tree, and he grimaced as the bark he touched sizzled and turned black with corrosion._

 _If this is what his damaged body was doing to the environment, he could only imagine the hell going on in his own body. He could hear a sludge like sizzling sound with every step he took, grimacing in pain all the while._

 _Then came the hunger. He needed food, that was it. But he had never felt such utter desire and need before for. Heinrich groped around, still in pain, his body smoking and charring from the corrosion._

 _Nuts. He found some nuts on the ground._

 _Reaching down, he paused in alarm at the sight of his now blackened flesh-_

 _No, most of his flesh must have been burnt clean off. This was coal black skin stretched across a bony limb that shouldn't have been able to move._

 _But the Hunger came back seconds later, and with it the desire. He scooped them in his mouth, bit down and hard and swallowed-_

 _No, it wasn't enough he needed more he needed flesh-_

 _A pond. With expert skill he jumped in, moaning in relief as the sizzling stopped for just a moment. He was still hungry, so fucking hungry-_

 _He felt something slippery and wriggling in his hands, then a crunch, and then everything was beautiful and warm inside-_

 _The Hunger was still there. Another slippery thing, another crunch, and more relief. The pain from the Holy Erosion was stopping, at least for now._

 _But he understood. If he wanted relief, he needed to eat Flesh. Flesh was the cure. Maybe he could stop the breakdown of his body, at least for a while. But there was something still missing. He needed another form of Flesh, something bigger-_

 _Rustling. Voices. Humans._

 _One of his eyes widened for a brief moment. No, he couldn't this wasn't what heroes hungry did stop hunger I can't Hungry Hunger Hunger Hunger_

 _Three of them walked behind the tree to the pond_

 _"Are you okay-Oh Heavens above-"_

 _"Someone help him he's covered in black burns-is-that slime?"_

 _"Did he just leap-Oh Hell he's on me he's on me-"_

 _Screams echoed from the area, then silence, then crunching and tearing and squishing_

 _Their faces, their shapes didn't matter anymore. Just the sweet, delicious red things going down his throat._

 _This was not the last time this would happen._


	2. Desire Camera Log 1

To better understand our the phenomena in [DIMENSION REDACTED], permission has been granted to the MTF dignitary forces to use SCP-978, or the "Desire Camera" on certain individuals and entities. This will be done in cooperation with the Special Protection Force, the other worlds equivalent to the Foundation.

Don't fuck this up, Kondraki. You too, Bright.

We need all the information we can to contain SCP-[EXPUNGED BELOW SENIOR STAFF CLEARANCE]

-O5-██

Expedition members unfamiliar with 978 are to access this link: /scp-978

XXX

 **Log Format**

 **Subject:**

 **Photographed Activity:**

 **Photo Result:**

 **Subject:** Luka

 **Photographed Activity:** Cooking pasta in a pot.

 **Photo Result:** Unchanged

 **Subject:** Alipheese the Sixteenth

 **Photographed Activity:** Listening to Dr. Brights explanation of the danger posed by [DATA EXPUNGED] and why an alliance between her forces and the Foundation may be necessary.

 **Photo Result:** Subject is eating an unidentified dessert with one hand, and is sneaking up on a group of unidentified kitsunes with a clear bag in another. SCP-963 is visible in the bag.

 **Subject:** Granberia.

 **Photographed Activity:** Reading documentation on SCP-076-2 while cleaning her sword.

 **Photo Result:** Granberia is battling SCP-076-2 in the middle of an arena surrounded by lava. 076-2 is wielding a scimitar and a "chainsword''. Granberia is dual wielding Ares and Angel Halo. Both combatants are grinning widely.

 **Subject:** Alma Elma

 **Photographed Activity:** [DATA EXPUNGED] at the Colosseum in Grand Noah.

 **Photo Result:** A juvenile version of the subject is riding on the back of an adult male white furred goat. Subject is laughing and wings appear to be in middle of flapping, a sign of happiness among Succubi. Notably, an adult Succubus is seen facing away from the camera in the background. The adult is dragging a an unidentified object wrapped in a black material behind themselves.

 **Subject** : Erubetie

 **Photographed Activity:** Glaring at the photographer, Dr. Clef.

 **Photo Result:** Tossing Dr. Clef off of a cliff into the sea during a high pitched thunderstorm. Subject appears to be laughing. Clef's head has become that off an enraged Leopard Seal. An unidentified amount of slimes, presumably carnivorous, are waiting for him at the bottom.

 _Note: This must have been over what happened at that banquet with the fish bone and the brick. Maybe it was the mushroom entree. -Agent Ba'Ka Smarf._

 **Subject:** Tamamo

 **Photographed Activity:** Discussing the possible relationship between SCP-[EXPUNGED BELOW SENIOR STAFF CLEARANCE] and the Scarlet King with Dr. Gears and Micaela.

 **Photo Result:** Standing unsealed next to seven female beings identified as the [REDACTED] and First [REDACTED]. They are facing a large scale organism identifiable with a slight resemblance to SCP-169.

 **Subject:** Sylph

 **Photographed Activity:** Playing with some children in a park

 **Photo Result:** Playing with some children in the Forest of Spirits. Gnome, Heinrich, and Luka are also playing with the subject and children.

 _Note: Photo was immediately seized by O5 Command. Possible relation to Incident Report-106-Item AH? -Officer Vincent Valuable._

 **Subject:** Undine

 **Photographed Activity:** Lecturing younger slimes on the dangers of pollution in front of the Great Natalia River.

 **Photo Result:** Unchanged, but all pollution in the river is absent.

 **Subject:** Gnome

 **Photographed Activity:** Staring at the photographer from atop a sand dune.

 **Photo Result:** Subject absent from photo. Appears to be an "Ant-Farm" view of an underground complex. Various figures resembling short human beings, all with beards, are working at blacksmith forges, drinking beer, hauling carts, digging into walls with pickaxes, or a combination of all the above. Humanoids identified as former residents of Safaru prior to the disaster of [DATA EXPUNGED] 800 years ago.

 **Subject:** Salamander

 **Photographed Activity:** Sleeping on top of a geological formation.

 **Photo Result:** Seven children of what appears to be Middle Eastern descent. The children are disheveled, but relieved. The eldest child appears to be holding makeshift wooden spear. Next to the children is the large body of what appears to have been a carnivorous humanoid. The creature has been decapitated, and three clawed slash marks and burns line it's body.

 _Note: The photo disappeared from Foundation custody two weeks after being taken. The smell of ash was noted in the area by investigating security personnel for a period of two hours. Dr. Clef's request to confront Salamander as the possible thief is to be remanded to the SPF's Head Committee._

 **Subject:** Micaela

 **Photographed Activity:** Demonstrating the ability to intercept five simultaneous burst of gunfire from five different MTF troops wieldings MP5's during a training exercise while judo throwing a charging Dragon Knight.

 **Photo Result:** Standing next to a woman identified as Lucifina in front of a cell, their backs turned to the camera. Ilias, Promestein, and SCP-[EXPUNGED BELOW SENIOR STAFF CLEARANCE] are in the cell. All three are restrained heavily, and Foundation Thaumatologists have identified no less then 25 high powered sealing runes carved into the flesh of the third prisoner.

 **Subject:** Amira

 **Photographed Activity:** Attempting to play a violin.

 **Photo Result:** Engaged in a poker game in an unknown bar with Luka, Dr. Kondraki, SCP-049, Chuck Norris, and and an instance of SCP-3922-A. A young women in the middle of handing out drinks to the group has been identified as Cecil, a Knight from the Lant Kingdom. Amira appears to be winning the game. It remains unknown how Amira gained awareness of several of these individuals. Interrogation pending approval.

 _Well, that went surprisingly well. -Dr. Fissione Battar'Rey._


	3. A Tale of Two Spirits: Part 1

It's nice to see someone new in the Library.

You are rather young for a patron, I'll admit. I hope you know how to obey the rules, I'm sure you'd rather not end up like the faceless boys over there.

Wouldn't be a nice fate for someone with such a cute face.

Don't be embarrassed! It's nice to receive a compliment every once in a while.

Ah, anyway, I'm getting off topic. I'm sure you've noticed that at the Library, a lot of your fellow patrons are rather varied. See?

You've got the troll alchemists climbing the wall above use, those snakes -yes, they are picking out those books with their minds. And there's old Zeus himself, hanging out at the Sofa. Ever since he ran out of prayers and power, he and the other Greek Gods have retreated here. I'll admit, he actually seems to enjoy his "vacation". But, as I can see, you have been here a while. Judging by the pile of books surrounding you, I'm guessing you are looking for something too..

What am I doing? Just looking for the usual books. Blood magic, Equations for Gygax's folly, how to get good 5% deals off on ramen, that sort of deal. But nevermind me, I've been here for years.

Don't worry, it's not trouble at all. It's good to have someone to rely on in life.

I'd say you've only been here at least-

Five days? I admire you managing to find a Way to Library at such a young age. Judging by how far the nearest Way is, you've come a long way for such a distant walk.

So, where do we start? What books do you have so far? Oh, don't sit against the wood, young lady. Some nasty parasites live in the wood, and we have chairs for a reason.

I was simply testing your reaction to what should be an obvious lie. Admittedly, the sight of you jumping into the air like your namesake, with your tail shooting up like a piston and all was worth the laugh.

 **CRACK**

I admit, I probably deserved that slap.

So, let me see the covers...you want learn about elements? No? Elementals, you say?

You seem to have a good start, with all these books. I know many places where you can find them, and if you are interested, I can tell you where and how to find them-

Oh, those aren't the kind you are looking for? Four you say? Four Elemental Spirits?

Oh, I think I know what you are looking for. Those four are notably the only members of their kind in that reality. Sure, others can use their power, but only four of their kind, beings of pure element, may exist in the world at one. Not to mention what would follow should one of them perish without a successor.

Why, it's quite the catastrophe. Yes, the pun is completely and utterly intended.

What can I say? I've never met a Forked Cat before, but I've have read about your kind.

If it makes you feel less red in the cheeks, I do this little act with every new species who enters the Library.

Oh, real sorry, I got ahead of myself again.

Back to the Four Spirits you seek, are you sure you are referring to the ones named Syl-

You already know all their names. Wonderful! I happen to have a book on two of them myself. It was in a book on outer deities in general, so if you are into lore and legends, it's great. However, the book only has information on two of them, and if you want more general information on all four, like their habits and dispositions, etcetera, you will have to go further and further.

Since I have a book of my own, how about I show you what I know?

Then it is settled. First, let's get all the books you pulled off the floor into their proper places-

XXX

Ah, this is a nice meeting room. A comfy sofa, long lines of desks to read at, what more could a patron ask for?

Ah, yes. The Spirits. I really do apologize for rambling on about my own problems.

So, about the book…here you go. Take as long as you need to read it.

 _A Tale of Two Spirits_

 _By הגאון של המילה הכתובה_

 _At the end of the beginning of the time of the first fire, when Ishtar completed her great project, the spirits were born in the fifth world. They were all entities of pure elemental force, and had yet to take a form of the flesh. Across the world, they lay dispersed in the atmosphere, inert and unthinking, for millennia. Life changed, and the spirits stayed static, unchanging, unthinking, mere forces that governed the world._

 _Then the child of the Light and the child of the Dark arrived, and with them arrived swift change. As they brought their own creations into the world, a ripple fell across the elemental forces that governed them._

 _They began to take flesh like forms, bodies of their own. The spirit of water became a nymph like creature with a tail like that of a pronged mermaid. The spirit of fire settled down, a great bird with blazing wings and molten feathers. The spirit of wind came to life in a burst of air, scattering trees as wings and long, white hair began to weave itself into existence. Then came the Spirit of Earth. An oddity, this Spirit was composed of two beings, two golems of Earth. One of mud, and one of stone. They dropped to the great desert in a mound of earth,, both siblings of Earth bursting through like hatching reptiles._

 _The now physical spirits adjusted to the world around them. They started off as aware as mere animals, living day to day. But as time passed, they became more and more intelligent, more aware of the power they possessed, gaining the power of speech in the process._

 _And so, they moved across the world, eventually settling down in habitats fitting to themselves._

 _In this volume, chronicled will be two tales of two spirits: She of Earth and She of Fire._

 _ **Mud and Stone**_

 _The two Spirits of Earth were oddities: Both represented the same element, instead of being one entity. Just born, they looked around in amazement at their world. The first spirit of Earth was the Mud Golem, a small waif composed of a green combination of soil and flesh, with eyes of Emerald. The next was her sibling, the Stone Golem. Made of pure solid rock, the other Spirit was bigger than her sister, a tall creature of pure solid rock. With no face of it's own, it went it's own way, only staying by it's sister because she was the only thing it knew._

 _For years they traveled the wastes, doing simple acts to entertain themselves. The Mud Golem would create dolls in her image, some she would play with, others she would animate and watch as they interacted with each other. The Stone Golem would plow through dunes of sand or piles of rocks, amusing itself with the rubble it created. It would often plow though it's sister's creations, perhaps not accidentally._

 _They did this for years upon years, out in a desert that had little interest to She of Light and She of Dark as they waged war on one another. The two siblings had no interest in the rest of the world, and in turn neither did the world._

 _But then, things changed. As the great war drew to its end, as all things do, they came across something new: Humans._

 _Yes, the Mud Golem had sometimes picked up and inspected small reptiles and insects beforehand, and the Stone Golem had amused itself by bursting through the sand to surprise the rare bird who settled down in these wastes, but otherwise they were relatively uncaring towards anything except themselves._

 _But this new event brought change for both of them. As they watched from atop a dune, the Spirits of Earth witnessed a community of a dwarf like, but robust humans at work. They worked hard, and as the Twins watched they made fortifications, like mills and houses, then castles and underground entrances. For a long time they watched, the Mud Golem still playing with her dolls, the Stone Golem still knocking over it's dunes._

 _The dwarves, however, were still restless. They watched and observed the two Spirits, and saw their strange powers at work. However, instead of reacting with fear like most men sadly do, they found awe in this._

 _Amazement turned into worship._

 _One of the elders watched the Mud Golem create and the Stone Solem break, and he watched an observed, trying to mimic their motions._

 _Time passed, and with much difficulty, he managed to conjure coal through the sand itself. At this point, the Golems noticed and moved towards the Elder in curiosity._

 _To this day, it is not known what words were exchanged between them._

 _What is known is that when Urist the Elder, first of the Animists, walked down to the growing town of Safaru, the Mud Golem and the Stone Golem followed._

 _To a the people of Safaru, it was a chance to meet their Gods. To the Golems of Earth, it was an opportunity to meet something new._

 _And so began a regular period of interaction between the Spirits and their followers._

 _Gifts were exchanged. For the Mud Golem, the dwarves made her a priestesses garment of a green skullcap and dress, while the Stone Golem was given a mask, one with a red cross, two green eyes at the top and two black eyes at the bottom. Both accepted the gifts, having never experienced such a thing before._

 _The Golems, in exchange, would teach the power to shape the Earth to their new followers, an exchange that went with gusto. The Mud Golem also learned more about herself, how she could summon waves of sand instead of just Dolls, while the Stone Golem learned that she summon into this world great constructions of steel._

 _They were finally beginning to understand just what they could truly do._

 _For everyone in the mining town, peaceful yet wonderous days followed. The Mud Golem taught her students, not with words but by having them copy her motions. The Stone Golem was not as as creative as her sibling, and so instead she taught her followers by plowing through stone walls and letting them attempt to catch all the debris is the air with their own elemental attributes. The dwarves of Safaru continued their constructions, and overall all seemed well for the bustling community the two beings they worshipped as Gods._

 _Then came a day, one terrible day that ensured that the Stone Golem's name would be wiped from history._

 _While blitzing about the desert, merily smashing its way about, the Stone Golem was interrupted by a crash and a crunch and a yell of pain._

 _Looking down, it's mask around its head, the Stone Golem watched as a man bled below her, moaning in pain as his limbs lay twisted around him._

 _During its rush, the Golem had smashed into a traveler, badly hurting him._

 _The Golem watched as the man died at its feet with a grim sense of awe. It had never seen someone die such a death before._

 _Then it remembered the "Crunch" the man had when they collided. It saw this man take his last breaths, blood pooling around his broken body._

 _The Stone Golem, having no prior experience with such a thing, decided that it liked the noise of the crunch._

 _And it wanted to experience it again._

 _XXX_

 _Nightfall came._

 _Asleep in her newly constructed temple, the Mud Golem was awoken by the sound of screaming._

 _Dashing out in surprise, she was greeted by a sickening crunch._

 _Her sibling had seized and snapped a villagers neck, wanting to further test the power of killing._

 _Emboldened by it's bloodlust, it ran through the village, seizing more two more victims among the shocked Animists._

 _It had seized a child and was seconds away from snapping her neck before the Mud Golem managed to pull the child from the Stone Golem's grasp, knocking her away in the progress. Letting the child and the rest of the villagers run to safety, she turned and tried to talk down her sister, asking why she was attacking their followers._

 _Ignoring her,the Stone Golem snatched another follower, and once again the Mud Golem ran at her-_

 _In seconds, the much swifter Stone Golem snapped her victims neck._

 _This was the breaking point._

 _Still shocked by her fellow spirit's act of violence, the Mud Golem desperately swung a fist at her the Stone Golem._

 _She managed to force it back by a foot._

 _Bigger than the Mud Golem, the Stone Golem lashed out with both of it's great fists._

 _The Mud Golem was brutally smacked dozens of feet away, soil pouring from her chest as one of her students angrily lashed out at the Stone Golem with a club of Iron._

 _Without a word, it casually tore the students head off._

 _At this moment, the Mud Golem, hesitant, even beforehand, finally understood that her sibling had become beyond redemption._

 _She shakily stood up, unused to pain or combat, but not willing to let her sister claim another life._

 _Drawing the breath of the Earth into her body, she let loose a punch into the ground in front o her as the Stone Golem continued it's rampage._

 _A resounding crack sounded around the Mud Golem as a tsunami of sand and rock sprung forwards from where she had punched._

 _The wave roared towards the bloodied form of the Stone Golem._

 _It casually turned from it's latest victim in time to be completely enveloped in the wave of conjured Earth._

 _Within seconds, a croaking, scraping noise was heard from within._

 _The sound of laughter._

 _The Stone Golem, having in strength what it lacked in creativity, broke through the barrier and once again sent it's sibling flying back with a cruel punch. It then left to Sufaru to find less troublesome prey, knocking more of its former worshippers to the side in the process._

 _The Mud Golem lifted herself up, her dress muddy and torn as she and the survivors watched the Stone Golem rapidly escape, plowing through rock and stone along the way._

 _In the remains of the village, there was silence for a good long time._

 _Slowly, the people began to fight their fear. They began to gather up the bodies, the debris, and those still alive but injured._

 _The Mud Golem stood up. Only minutes ago, her world had changed forever._

 _But one thing remained clear._

 _The Stone Golem had to be stopped, no matter the cost._

 _XXX_

 _As the Stone Golem rampaged around the desert, it's sibling and her remaining followers prepared for a battle that was sure to come._

 _The Dwarves upgraded the Mud Golem's Priestess outfit, adding gold colored titanium to it to prepare it for the battle ahead. As the dwarves trained and built great hammers and axes, the Spirit herself was also incredibly busy with her own preparations. Working together with her dolls, they prepared a massive suit of armor like that of the Samurai of Yamatai and our Feudal Japan. One that the Earth Spirit could control from within. Her followers created great weapons for her, among them a massive hammer of pure, sharpened edged diamond and a shield of the extremely rare Adamantium._

 _Finally, the day came when they were ready to her sibling Spirit._

 _Across mountains, the Earth Spirit and her followers hunted the rogue Spirit down._

 _They found broken villages and damaged and torn bodies across the plains, their necks snapped, all further proof of the Stone Golem's evil._

 _Finally, they found it wandering the desert, soaked in the blood of it's victims, approaching a large gathering of tribes that would from the future Sabasa Kingdom._

 _It's grasping arms raised, the Stone Golem prepared to claim a new set of victims._

 _It didn't get within a mile of the tribes._

 _Leaping forwards, the Earth Spirit slammed her foot down on top of her sibling._

 _Surprised by what it perceived to be it's sister grown to the size of a giant, the Stone Golem relished the challenge._

 _Hastily, it formed its own set of massive armor, one that was rushed compared to the careful construction of it's sister, the imitation being made of gleaming steel crudely welded together, giving it the shape of some spiked blob with two great fists._

 _The battle that followed was one that did not deserve to be forgotten, but with the war between the Lightmakers and Darkmakers children still ongoing, records such as this remain rare._

 _And all the more precious._

 _What is known is that the following battle was brutal and vicious, the two Spirits slugging at each other, with no hesitance. The power of the Earth's greatest mountains was behind their blows, thunder cracking with every hit like a duel between the Daikaiju of old._

 _As they took their titanic battle further and further away from civilization, her own followers climbed the Stone Golem's grown, spike enclosed form, tossing bombs filled with ancient fire from the Earth itself into any chinks formed in it's armor. Many perished in their efforts to help the Spirit they worshipped as a Goddess, but thanks to her use of her own dolls for this fighting duty, a good amount of animists survived._

 _The battle went on and on, shards of Earth slamming into the desert with every hit, conjured waves of stone and steel blasting into each combatant._

 _Finally, they came over a place of hollowed stone, one that broke under their massive armors as they both plunged down below into the hollow Earth._

 _As the Earth Spirit's followers looked on, she and the traitor engaged in Mortal Combat, still striking each other again and again, both growing more skilled overtime, summoning doors and covers of steel whenever they tried to attack each other's true bodies._

 _They kept on fighting, their punches growing harder and harder, atoms beginning to fuse from the force, shards of diamonds forming out of thin air._

 _Finally, with one last punch, the Earth Spirit smashed her sibling spirit hard enough to form a momentary quantum hole in space and time itself._

 _The sheer power of this last punch shattered both their armors, and the rip in spacetime they generated proved to be a powerful force, one that begin to drag them in._

 _Being at the brunt of her attack, the Stone Golem was dragged into the anomaly, roaring in what must have been true fear for the first time in it's life. It's great body **burned** in the fires of the Breach, pieces of it falling off, it's arm beginning to break apart like stumps. It's mask exploded, the remains fusing onto it's face like burning warpaint, eternally giving it the image of some four insect eyed cross on it's head._

 _It's sister, far away and with more control over the Earth, was able to animate a nearby cliffside, using it to rapidly pull herself away from the hole as the power they generated and their shattered armor and constructs poured inside._

 _Finally, as quick as it came, the hole she had punched into existence faded away, taking the Stone Golem with it._

 _Weary but victorious after this battle, the Earth Spirit was lifted by a cheering crowd of her followers onwards back to Safaru._

 _The true Goddess of Earth was clear in their eyes._

 _From that day forwards, she would be known not as the Mud Golem, but as translated as "Apex" in the old Safinan language, Gnome, Spirit of Earth, with domain over both mud and stone._

 _In the days to come, Gnome would remember the power she and her sibling exerted in her last battle. It should be known that after this event, the Earth Spirit would shy away from violence for years. She would lend her power to others that she felt earned it, only rarely fighting herself. Her reasons may be interpreted as you wish, and you may do so freely._

 _While many other great events would follow in her life, such as her first meeting with her fellow Elemental Spirits of Air, Water, and Flame, her mothering of the Sankis dynasty with one of her male followers, the continuing rise and eventual decline of Safaru's animist culture and the tragic fall of the city itself, one that occured while Gnome was away during the Quest of Tyrantslayer Heinrich, this event is easily one of the most pivotal and notable in her life. Unfortunately, records of her awakening and battle with her other half unfortunately remain obscure, even in what can be scavenged from the ruins themselves._

 _There are plenty of other tomes in the Library on her later involvement in the Hero's Quest, but it is in volumes like this that more of her solid origins can be found._

 _As for the Stone Golem itself, it fell through a tear in the fabric of the universe, perhaps even the multiverse itself. Some believe that such an exposure must have destroyed it outright. Perhaps it is trapped, still floating helplessly through the void between dimensions to this day._

 _However, I personally have an interpretation of my own._

 _In the year 1908 in the Planet Earth of the Sol System, an explosion ranging from 2,000 kilometers in the East occurred, one that left no impact crater and of which the cause is still debated to this day._

 _It should be noted that some time after this event, a series of murders across the world where the victims had their necks snapped occurred, one that lead the Jailors into acquiring the culprit, a animate homicidal stone statue. It was incredibly fast, killing entire rooms of people in the blink of eye._

 _Notable was the face painted onto it, one that looked like some four eyed creature._

 _They called this threat "one seven three", according to their antiquated labeling system._

 _It's main weakness was the fact that it could not move as long as another intelligent entity was observing it._

 _Such a condition has been observed in other entities, and has been named "Quantum-Locking."_

 _Such a state has been observed once before by the Hand, and is believed to come from oversaturated exposure to an open stitch in both time and the quantum flesh of the universe._

 _If One Seven Three is who I think she is, the Jailors have no idea what they are truly dealing with._

 _For she has had plenty of time to regain her power, and letting the Jailors think she can't move when they watch is definitely something the Stone Golem would find amusing._

 ** _To Be Continued in:_**

 _Heart of the Phoenix_

 **Recommended reading:  
** **/crunch**

 **/serpent-s-hand-hub**

Orientation - The Wanderers' Library


	4. A Tale of Two Spirits: Part 2

_Young lad- Young Lady are you-_

Alright? There was an explosion while you were reading, kid. Right as you finished that chapter.

A ton of books fell on you.

That's why there's some ash on my dress. I managed to dust you off, though there's still some on your tail. You may want to shake it out.

I'm not sure what happened myself. Maybe it was deliberate act, maybe someone opened up a hazardous book without the proper protections.

Yeah, that scuttling noise is the Librarians. They are putting the fires out, the ones back there. Maybe going after whoever did it.

Yes, this is a nice, quiet spot. One I use when I want to read in peace and quiet myself.

I'll go get some snacks real quick. Some people have actually made a living in the library, setting up vending stands. What would you like?

Oh, that's one of my favorites. You have fine tastes, young lady.

I'll be right back, I hope you find what you're looking for in the next chapter. It's not as, pardon my French, Cul numbing long as the previous one, but if you really want to understand and maybe learn something about history, it's worth it.

Have fun, and lean against one of the pillows. You're gonna kill your back if you keep in that position.

See ya.

 _Nodding, you flip to the latest chapter as the raven haired lady disappears around the corner of a shelf._

* * *

 **Heart of the Phoenix**

 _She of Fire nested in a massive mountain, one filled with all sorts of strange creatures. Some of them beasts made of animate magma, others scaly drakes._

 _Spreading her long crimson feathered wings of flame, gold eyes blazing, this Phoenix, the Spirit of Fire settled down and found the darkness to her liking._

 _Taking a spot on the mountaintop, she took it as her dominion like the Wind Spirit took her forest, the Water Spirit her Spring, and the Earth Spirit her desert._

 _Alas, her life for those first hundred years is not central to this tale._

 _Instead, it is of her heart, and the one who took it._

* * *

 _On the edges of the forests of what would become Natalia, in a border between the great deserts of Safina and the greenery, there lay a village of humans. The village itself is rather obscure in terms of historical detail. What is known is that they made their living off of trade and blacksmithing._

 _In the time of the Great Monster Wars, around when the Earth Spirit siblings had their fateful duel, the village was one of many at work producing weaponry and armor for the armies amassed to defend the continent from the threat of angels, rogue monsters, and the various abominations birthed from the conflict. As one of the few areas of the world not outright attacked, it was one of many important forge areas._

 _For the children of the village, they were raised by blacksmith's to be blacksmith's. But like all children of the wilderness, they knew ways to sneak out and be merry in their own ways when their parents were busy._

 _Among such was one young teenager, one who acted as a sort of leader to one group of village children. She was known for having a hot temper yet bravery beyond her years._

 _She was not afraid to enter the wilderness, her untamed Spirit like that of a soaring Fire._

 _One day, she and a group of her friends, among them her younger, not as courageous sister went out into the woods behind their blacksmith parents eyes with one goal in mind: Monster Hunting._

 _To kids raised with tales of brave knights and warriors fighting terrible beasts, they thought it a fun game to look for monsters of their own. Half of it was in jest, some of the kids following the older sister wanting to simply have some fun together in the woods. Other children genuinely believed with childish enthusiasm that their sticks and pebbles could feel any opponent if they all attacked together._

 _The older sister simply enjoyed the chance to lead, pride swelling in her chest at leading her little group drawn by her charism into the woods. For awhile they roamed, finding nothing of note._

 _The younger sister, wiser and cautious in some respects simply wanted to make sure no one got hurt, either by nature or accident. In a way, her prideful sister respected her for that._

 _Then came the beast._

 _It was a tall thing, thick brown fur covering the sides and back of a tall, muscle bound biped. It was the size of a meters high ogre, one big enough to swallow a man whole. Sunken yellow eyes vacantly looked ahead, boar like tusks on both sides of a long, crocodilian jaw. Two hunched, scaly black arms along with two three toed feet shook the ground where it stomped._

 _The abomination could be an escaped experiment of the dreaded Promestein._

 _It could be something that crawled out from another dimension in the Chaos born from all destructive space tearing power unleashed by Seraph and Ancestor during the conflict._

 _It may have simply been some mutant male monster, one born and warped by the hostile environment of a worldwide war._

 _In the end, it's origin means nothing. What matters are the beast's actions, and the consequences that followed._

 _It came across the children when they wandered deep into the woods, as the sun was coming down. It seized upon one of their number, and within seconds, devoured them. The kids, unused to encountering an actual monster, much less this beast, immediately turn and tried to run._

 _The beast leapt over them, and with a cruel blow of it's fists the oversized humanoid abomination smashed them into paste._

 _All that remained where the blacksmith's daughters. The younger sister hid behind a tree as her older sister bravely tried to confront the beast, lighting a staff sized stick on fire with a flint before she went to confront it._

 _Her fiery spirit, bright for such a young woman, blazed as she ran at it. As it slamned a hairy palm onto the ground, she ran up it and with a burst of strength, impaled the beast in the eye with her hastily made spear._

 _With a roar, the beast seized her with it's other hand. Raising her towards its mouth, it dropped her in headfirst and bit down._

 _It_ _tore her head clean off._

 _Her younger sibling could only watch as the now one eyed fiend swallowed the rest of the body, before it turned it's maw towards the other victims it had crushed. As it began to feast, she turned and fled, the beast to preoccupied to care._

 _For hours she ran, afraid of ending up like her sister. As she began to reach the end of the forest, fear turned to hate for the creature who killed her siblings. Then, for herself._

 _She didn't speak up. She didn't try to stop everyone from going into the woods for the foolish monster hunt._

 _She began to hate herself as much as she hated the beast._

 _She began to regret that she had lived and her brave older sister had not._

 _She wanted it to die, and she wanted to kill it herself. Consumed with anger, she turned away from her village and went back to the woods._

 _She still had enough rationality to know that fighting the dreaded beast would end in disaster. But there was a place she heard about in the village in the past, of a mountain. One where her parents and other warsmiths would direct their prayers to. Not to the Goddess, but to a great bird of fire, an elemental Spirit. One who supposedly granted blessings to those worthy enough, and who would imbue the power to control all flame to those who bested her in combat._

 _Her mind set, the younger sister began heading in the direction of the Gold Region._

 _It would take a long time, but she was determined to find the Spirit of Fire and take it's powers for herself in the name of her sister and fallen friends._

 _And so began the long journey._

 _XXX_

 _A long time passed. She travelled long, she travelled hard._

 _Across deserts, forests, and streams. Across cold mountains and hot swamps. Along the way, the delicate form of a child slowly began to change into the body of a hardy young woman, one who became stronger not only by the journey, but by the obstacles she faced along the way._

 _Bandits. Monsters. Wild animals._

 _She learned to fight. Sometimes from experience, sometimes from fellow travellers depending on how the stories went._

 _The journey lasted years, and by that time her fighting style could be best described as being like that of a Berserker, swinging away at anything that threatened her with whatever she could get her hands on._

 _Eventually, she finally reached her destination._

 _Gold Mountain. After a day of climbing, she finally found what she was looking for:_

 _The Spirit of Fire, the Phoenix._

 _The youth requested her power, outlining her reasons for doing so, that she wanted to kill the beast. To avenge the lives it had taken._

 _Seeing the anger and bloodlust in the young woman, the Spirit refused to do so unless she could prove herself worthy. Something she wouldn't be able to do with the rage she had._

 _Enraged by this rejection, and desperate to gain the Spirit of Fire's power for her own, she engaged her in combat._

 _Who knows how long the following battle lasted? Hour's? A Day?_

 _What does matter is its outcome._

 _Despite being younger, despite lacking great supernatural power, the lone survivor won._

 _She won and defeated the Primordial Elemental Spirit._

 _She reached into the great bird's flesh and tore out her power, her heart, and took its power into her body._

 _She entered the mountain a human girl, and came out something more._

 _She left the mountaintop, fire blazing in her heart and across her body as she adapted to her powers._

 _And so her story continues, as the one who stole the Heart of the Phoenix._

 _XXX_

 _With her new found power over fire, she went back the way she came._

 _This time, a journey that took years became far shorter, for now she did not tire or get ill or hungry as a human did, and she was now far faster and stronger then any mundane man or woman could ever hope to be. Marauders and creatures that took long, tortuous combat to overcome were now defeated in minutes, blazing fists leaving craters and slash marks all over them._

 _Finally, her arduous journey came to an end as she went back to the forest where it all began. Nights passed, and once again she encountered the horrible beast._

 _This time, the battle went differently._

 _This time, she was the one who tore into it with the frothing intensity of the Berserker, running up and down across its body and from tree to tree, slicing and tearing countless chunks from it's now charring form._

 _Then it's arms were viciously severed, and with one final animalistic scream she crawled into its mouth and snapped it's jaws and head in two._

 _As the remains of it's head boiled in the ground, it's corpse smoking, she finally had her revenge complete._

 _Yet she felt startlingly empty._

 _Remembering her village, she raced back through the woods to her home, remembering it's location like it was yesterday._

 _She was greeted with abandoned, decaying ruins. Moss and vines grew over multiple houses, one of them her own._

 _After the mass disappearance of their children, most of the heartbroken blacksmith's had left, among them her own parents who likely believed that both of their children had died._

 _Caught by the enormity of her actions, she decided there was at least one thing she could do to make things right._

 _She could go back to Gold Mountain and give back the power she stole._

* * *

 _The journey was just as quick as before, yet tempered by recent events. She now ran past or avoided any antagonising forces all together._

 _Yet, nothing could have prepared her for the sight she came across a week later._

 _The mountain was burning. With the forceful, violent tearing and bonding off the Fire Spirit's power to herself, the forces of the world bound to that Spirit had begun to go out of control, starting with Gold Mountain._

 _But that was not the only surprise that awaited her._

 _The Phoenix was still alive despite having her heart torn out, albeit badly injured and with her soaring falmes now embers, her bright wings sagging. Nevertheless, she had been working hard for months to make sure the erupting fires of Gold Mountain did not spread to the rest of the world, lest more cataclysms happen._

 _Instead of being enraged or terrified by the presence of the one who stole her heart, she recognized the younger woman's desire for repentance, and thus they worked together to avert the disaster, with the elder Spirit helping the younger one to control the power of flame beyond its use in combat in the days ahead. To become one with the fire instead of using it as a tool._

 _Eventually, they prevented a disastrous eruption and chain reaction that would have blackened the world in magma and ash._

 _Nevertheless, the damage was done to the mountain itself, and henceforth on Gold Mountain would be known as Gold Volcano._

 _Due to her wounds, the Spirit of Fire herself did not have long for the world, no matter how many days she held on._

 _Shockingly, for reasons only known for herself, she decided that she would train the young woman who stole her heart to be her successor in her last days. The young woman herself was likely just as surprised by this fact._

 _Perhaps the Heart of an Elemental Spirit cannot be put back in once it is completely devoured. Perhaps the Phoenix was simply tired. It may be a reason entirely alien to the author and those reading this._

 _Whatever the cause, the first Spirit of Fire was not afraid to go. She taught and trained the young woman as best as she could._

 _But the most important lesson she imparted on to her was to see her power not as a reminder of a terrible time or as a weapon once more, but as something to feel pride over._

 _Eventually, the Phoenix passed away peacefully, and her former killer turned student took her place as the Spirit of Fire._

 _She took the name Salamander after the village she was born in, it's last remnant after time finally wore the abandoned town to dust._

 _She took her duties seriously, and in the millennia that followed she surpassed her former teacher in not only skill, but in legend. To this day, the second Fire Spirit is the one most scholars think of when it comes to the topic, to the point where many retellings of stories involving the Spirit of Fire, such as the quest of the Tyrantslayer forgo the original spirit all together. Adding to her legend is the fact that the Second Spirit was the one to meet her fellow Spirits for the first time, not the Phoenix._

 _To this day, she remains in Gold Volcano. Prideful yet fair, those who manage to prove themselves worthy in battle, and who have no dark desires for her power, will be taught by her, perhaps even have her power lent to them in an official contract to prevent the disaster of her own ascension._

 _She herself has a philosophy against killing since ascending to become the Spirit of Fire, one she passes to her students. For she knows all too personally the consequences of primal rage and fury._

 **A Tale of Two Spirits**

 **-END**


	5. Epilogue

-Now that was a fine meal. Who knew the Library had restaurants?

So, did you get everything you needed to know? You looked deep in thought after I came back.

Excellent! Do you have a way to reach that realm yet?

Oh, I see. I'm sure in time, if you keep looking around the Library, you'll find the Way you need. I'm glad we were able enjoy some dinner together.

Who knew Herrerasaurus Steak could taste so good in shark blood?

Well, I'm off now. It was fun talking to you-er…

Ah, that's a lovely name. Thanks for telling me.

Oh, I might as well give mine before I go.

You can call me Alison.

 _With a grin and a skip, Alison leaves down a stairway, her black dress gently shaking side to side._

 _She's been a good friend since you came to the library weeks ago._

 _Taking a moment to stretch and scratch your ears, tail briefly wagging, you sit down on a nearby chair and take off a backpack. You set it onto a wooden table like many others in the Library._

 _Briefly, you wonder where they get the wood._

 _Opening the backpack, you take out several documents._

 _One shows a picture of smiling young woman with long black hair draped over her shoulders. Hugging her is a younger girl with short white hair._

 _The woman is your sister._

 _You are the younger girl._

 _If not for the cat like tails and ears, the slitted golden eyes, alongside the fur growing around your legs and sleeves, one would think you two were humans._

 _You're not human- (in some circles, you kind are known as forked cats) but your species, among others, knows a few tricks to hide your true nature. Perhaps that's why the Library and other locations are considered such a haven: You're kind can be their true selves without any fear of repercussions._

 _Speaking of repercussions-_

 _You spread out the next set of documents, brushing some longer white hair out of your eyes._

Log of Anomalous Items Page #67

 **Foreword:** The SCP Foundation has discovered a substantial number of items which are simply too useless to merit further attention. This document lists those items which have prompted some curiosity. It may be used as a resource should knowledge of these items become useful or necessary in the future.

– Dr. █████ █████, Head of Research, Site ██

 **Item Description:** An approximately five foot long blade which is decorated with and fused with the miniaturized bodies of approximately 666 female winged humanoids. Humanoid parts described as "Fleshy" on contact. Has four eyes and one center eye that observes all who pass by it. Object occasionally emits a high pitched noise when confronted with [REDACTED]. Use against [DATA EXPUNGED] tissue samples have proven promising. SCP classification pending once experiment is cleared for testing.

To better understand the phenomena in [DIMENSION REDACTED], permission has been granted to the MTF dignitary forces to use SCP-978, or the "Desire Camera" on certain individuals and entities. This will be done in cooperation with the Special Protection Force, the other worlds equivalent to the Foundation.

Don't fuck this up, Kondraki. You too, Bright.

We need all the information we can to contain SCP-[EXPUNGED BELOW SENIOR STAFF CLEARANCE]

-O5-██

 _These were the last things you found on your sisters bed. The same night she disappeared._

 _You've been looking for her, ever since that day. What first gave you pause when you saw those documents was exactly who was writing them._

 _The Foundation._

 _The Jailors._

 _A shiver quietly crawls up your spine. Your kind know's the Foundations existence quite well, along with many other similar non-human species. They are an organization dedicated to hiding and studying the supernatural, and they will do anything for this purpose._

 _To your kind, they are almost like an omnipresent boogeyman, one that parents tell their children about to make them behave. One that insures kind very rarely ventures into big cities or towns, lest the Jailors find you and put you in a box for the rest of your life._

 _Having lived in a human city for much of your life, you are not sure how you and your sister managed to avoid getting captured by them or any other nebulous civilization for so long._

 _So why were SCP Foundation documents on your sisters bed? No, she couldn't have been kidnapped by them. If the Foundation was after you both they wouldn't have played these sort of mind games. They would have snatched you from your bed in the middle of the night._

 _You're second thought is that she was a part of the Foundation, but that's not possible either. They would have never let a non-human into their ranks._

 _At least, that's what you believed before reading a document that apparently revealed that the Jailors were now working with an entire realm of non-humans. You yourself are not sure what to believe._

 _The last document was simple, just six words on a blank sheet._

 _"FIND THE WAY BEYOND THE GLASS."_

 _It must have been luck, but the first piece of glass you checked was the large mirror in your Bathroom apartment. Sure enough, you pulled it to the side and found a Way, one of many hidden entrances to the enigmatic Wanderers' Library._

 _Was your sister a member of the Serpent's Hand? You knew that group wanted to protect non-human beings, and they have protected your kind and helped them hide from humans before._

 _You yourself aren't really sure what to believe anymore. All you know is that after entering your way, you found yourself in the infamous Library. After some time wandering around, trying to set your dropped jaw back into place, you finally checked some of the name's mentioned in the documents. For some reasons, "Gnome" and "Salamander" really stuck out to you. You found a Librarian who helped point you in the right direction, and sure enough you found tons of books of Elemental lore. It was later Alison who pointed you in the right direction, helping you find that book on their pasts by that Abrahamic Author. His name was הגאון של המילה הכתובה. Your not sure what it translates to in Hebrew, "High Script" or something like that?_

 _Either way, there's the matter of what to do now. You're not sure if your sister left these clues or someone else. Your not sure if someone's trying to play a game with you or if this is some sort of genuine attempt to help you out._

 _What you do know is that the Foundation, this Heinrich character (come to think of it that ending sort of felt like a story and less like a written document. Was the writer of it somehow there when it happened?) and the realm full of Monster Girls is relevant to wherever your sister has gone._

 _You don't know where to find that place in the slightest. But come Hell or high water, you will find her. She's the only family you have._

-END

 **And so the the protagonist is finally revealed.**

 **Her journey has just begun.**

 **Recommended Reading:**

wiki/Nekomata


End file.
